


完成你的初恋

by NykoKaamos



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 高中生伊万暗恋着偶尔住在他家的大学生卢卡。





	完成你的初恋

**Author's Note:**

> 不算校园AU。该说是“男孩的青涩心事”吧。  
> 前面很平，最后好像就很搞笑，断裂严重……照例OOC和写崩预警。  
> 假期激情创作结束。本来想写个P友转正的故事，最后还是捡回这个写了一半的男孩心事来写XDD

    被藏在储物箱最底层的同志写真杂志并不令拉基蒂奇惊讶。被放在衣柜里一个漫长夏天的羊毛围巾裹着它们，再加上一对厚手套，拉基蒂奇将它们抱回了自己的房间。

    再三确认门已锁好，他趴在枕头上读那些禁忌的杂志。健美的同性肌肉线条和做作的姿势直白地要男孩解放他的冲动。解开裤子纽扣的那刻，敲门声响起，母亲在另一头问伊万洗澡了吗，明天中午要去苏黎世，所以今晚不要晚睡。

    被窝中的拉基蒂奇紧张地一一应答，像是怕母亲会闯进房间，将他看着同性爱读物自渎的场景收入眼中。

    “给卢卡的东西都收拾好了吗？”

    听到这个问题的他头脑和身体共同紧张，迅速将面前属于莫德里奇的那些杂志卷进被窝中。

    “收好了。”

    “如果可以的话，邀请卢卡一起吃晚饭吧。哎，他说最近学业太忙，一个半月没回来……”

_是六十二天。_ 他数得清清楚楚。

莫德里奇上次回来是在六十二天前的周日下午。那时拉基蒂奇正在外面踢球，直到傍晚才回家，听沙发里的父亲说“卢卡刚才回来过了”。

 _多久的“刚才”？_ 他问。如果是三分钟以前，他会立刻拿上单车赶去追莫德里奇的火车。

    变换方向的橡胶鞋底摩擦木质地板的声音刚刚发出，父亲便浇来冷水，“啊，卢卡半小时前就走了”。

    他灰溜溜地抱着皮球走上楼，路过莫德里奇的房间时停下脚步，将球准准地踢进自己卧室，然后扭开莫德里奇房间的门把手。

    秋日的阳光透过白色窗帘铺在淡蓝色床单上，平整的床单上有几处褶皱。踏进房间的拉基蒂奇坐在褶皱旁，傻气地幻想着以这种方式与莫德里奇错时间面对面。

    他觉得空气中还有对方的气味，一点阳光、一点摩卡、一点毛茸茸。阳光味来自太阳，毛茸茸味来自羊毛衫与卢卡的头毛，而摩卡味从何而来，他不知道。或许是莫德里奇颈侧上中后调带咖啡豆香气的香水，或者是从苏黎世回到莱茵菲尔德的火车上飘的咖啡香，或者是上了大学的对方为了忙作业而每日喝一杯接一杯的咖啡，又或者是……卢卡可能有了个在咖啡店打工的男朋友。

 _男朋友。_ 拉基蒂奇确定是这个性别。今年春天，在同学家通宵完成小组作业的他滑着滑板回家。滑轮接近家附近的拐角时，他听到莫德里奇那陌生又熟悉的声音。暗喜着又能见到喜欢的人的拉基蒂奇从滑板上跳下，抱着板面、翘着欣喜的发尾一步步朝拐角的另一边走去。

    “我……不能。”

     拉基蒂奇探出头，看到穿着卫衣的莫德里奇正揉着对面与他等高的男孩的头发。

    “你还太小了，而且我在苏黎世，你在……”

    “我以后可以考那边的大学。”

    “不，你还是太小了……”

    塞给莫德里奇一颗糖后跑掉的男孩是隔壁学校的同级生，拉基蒂奇认得。

    他等男孩彻底消失后才走出，走到一直扭头往男孩方向望的莫德里奇身边，小声地打招呼：“嗨，卢卡。”

    莫德里奇转头，金棕发在空中闪了一圈。

    “嗨，伊万，又去同学家做作业了吗？”

    “嗯……”

    走到家门口的慢吞半分钟里他们简单地聊过去一周的生活。踏上台阶时拉基蒂奇说他最近学会了做甜点，扭动门把手时，莫德里奇从口袋里捏出一颗糖，递给拉基蒂奇。

    ——告白男孩刚才塞给他的那一颗。

“不，不是他给的那一颗。”莫德里奇从另一边口袋中拿出一颗一模一样的，将两颗都举到对方眼前，“我自己也有。”

    心脏砰砰直跳，拉基蒂奇知道自己目睹莫德里奇被同性告白的事被暴露。

    “可以不要告诉阿姨他们吗？伊万。”莫德里奇继续问。

    拒绝理由里有年纪太小、距离太远、年纪还是太小，唯独没有“因为你是男孩”。要求保密的内容清晰可见。

    一向不聊他人闲事的他当然不会同父母讲起这些，更不要说是暗恋的人的秘密。摸着粗糙不平的滑轮，拉基蒂奇点点头，晃着额前的碎发说好。对面传来塑料包装被撕开的声音，莫德里奇取出里面的糖，递到他的嘴边。

    他当作没发生过任何事地为莫德里奇死守秘密。因得知对方同样喜欢男性而欣喜，却又因对方拒绝了一个与自己近似的男孩而失落——自己完完全全就能对上所有拒绝的理由。但年轻人总有大把时间消耗，面对大概率不会有结果的暗恋也无所畏惧，失落也即止步于失落，还不至于为此乱了每日的思绪和中断单方面的感情。

 

    后来莫德里奇的一周一次回家变成了两周一次。刚来瑞士念书时，得知此事的父母的朋友、拉基蒂奇的父母热情地说要照顾他，在他们的房子里腾出一间房间，邀请在苏黎世念书的他每周回一次莱茵菲尔德，给他做顿好饭，和他聊聊天，顺带“指导一下伊万吧”——但老实说，他这样的孩子是没有什么方面需要被教导。

    拉基蒂奇在最近一次的考试中不出所料地获得了最好的分数。和家人说起试卷上美丽的红勾与数字时，父亲拿出早已准备好的演出门票。

    母亲望着窗外被吹弯腰的树，说最近更冷了，把卢卡的围巾和手套也带去吧。他上次回家时没有带走这些，因为那时还不太冷。

 

    两周一次后，又是因为什么而变为了一个月一次？拉基蒂奇知道是他自己的错。初夏的某一天他独自在家，在门口送别要返校的莫德里奇后收下晾晒在院子里的衣服，其中便有莫德里奇的。他坐在对方的床单上慢条斯理地折叠，以为这样能拖延时间尽可能地慢点流走，在一个刚分别的午后触摸着那些能紧贴对方肉体的物件，将所有难以言说的相思安静地注入针织物中。

    事后拉基蒂奇想起来，自己当时真是神经错乱。他压在莫德里奇的一件球衣上，嗅着那洗涤剂无法完全洗刷掉的汗味与暖黄阳光味的混合，幻想正在与莫德里奇肌肤触碰。脑中一片空白，或许还仅剩有那个人的身影，他忘我地沉浸在渎神般的自我抚慰中，全然没察觉到踩在木地板上的脚步声。直到缓缓睁开疲惫的双眼，喘着气看到白色的门框圈出不久前刚道别的人。

    莫德里奇的眼神甚至比他的还慌乱，平常总爱在半空中顽皮晃动的夺目长发跟随着气氛安静下来。一人手搭着门把手站在门边，一人摸着球衣背面那象征着太多、甚至可算上情色符号的号码趴在床上，他们沉默地对视，保持宁静的距离。 _接下来可能永远都要保持这样的距离。_ 拉基蒂奇想。

    “我忘了拿球衣……”

    是莫德里奇主动。他走近被窘迫冲击得仍无法坐起身的拉基蒂奇身旁，轻拉过被对方压在耳下的个人衣物，将残余的温度和刚才的所见所闻塞进刚才卸在脚边的背包。

    拉基蒂奇突然不自觉地伸出手，习惯地想要为对方叠一件衣服——参与对方生活的卑微方式。那股腥苦的味道又被带出、在二人间扩散，把刚塞进莫德里奇背包里的羞耻秘密重新呈现。

    他别过头，带着液体的手在自己的背心上乱抹，但味道怎么都抹不去。无助地背对着莫德里奇，拉基蒂奇对着枕头上残留的一缕金棕发发呆。

    身后的莫德里奇呼唤他的名字，随后手指抚摸过那流着汗的金色短发，再叫了一次他的名字，除此之外什么也说不出口。

    忘了多久以后，莫德里奇提着背包离开，楼下汽车呼啸的声音带走了他。窗外的声音完全消失时，屋内的沉静终被打破，拉基蒂奇贴着薄薄的床单，绷紧的弦被剪断一般地痛哭了起来。

 

    莫德里奇为他守着这个秘密，同时在此之后很少回来。在院子里一起踢球、在草地上共同晾晒洗净的T恤、抱着西语作业向坐在床头边、刚睡醒仍裸着上身的莫德里奇请教，这些原本可以在过去和未来都出现的平常小事，却因他的鲁莽而全部锁在了昔日。不返家——如果这对莫德里奇来说也算一个“家”——的周末，莫德里奇会打来电话。在餐桌边埋头咬着早餐的拉基蒂奇放缓牙齿的速度、减弱咀嚼的分贝，透过母亲或父亲的回答去推测莫德里奇说的话。

    “伊万，和卢卡说点什么吧。”

    母亲把他推搡到电话边。听筒传来的失真呼吸声让他大脑空白。还是莫德里奇用“嗨，伊万”打破了沉默。他们聊两地的不同见闻，谈起无聊的学习，说到邻居家的犬只，不再有以前年龄相仿的两个男孩秘密交流的讽刺笑话，拉基蒂奇不再轻松地道出“最近我的袜子好臭”这样的抱怨，莫德里奇也不再分享最近在苏黎世又遇到了什么拉基蒂奇也绝对会喜欢的男孩。

    拉基蒂奇觉得他们的对话仿佛是被精心设计，礼貌、矜持得很，就连穿插在其中的笑声都像是被安置好的。永远不再去触碰关于“爱”“性”“同性爱”的线，永远只是维持着停留在平淡生活上的谈话。

    他想逼问莫德里奇为什么不回来，他想不要脸面地坦白自慰时仍想着莫德里奇，他想哭着耍赖要莫德里奇的一个回应，然而所有的“想要”都在到来前被“好的，再见”砍断。

 

    接下来是漫长的明亮的暑假。拉基蒂奇和家人一同将莫德里奇送到机场。要返回克罗地亚过假期的人在说完礼貌的告别后转身，却又再转过来，放下行李，走到拉基蒂奇身前。

    他不管来自阿姨和叔叔的奇异眼光，搂住拉基蒂奇，热乎乎的手臂贴着从对方宽敞的T恤领口里露出的肉，再道了一次近距离的“再见”，然后悄悄塞了一张纸条在对方牛仔裤的口袋里。

     ——“ _对不起。_ ”

    纸条上只有短短的歉意，剩下的空白空间供拉基蒂奇展开拒绝理由的想象。因为年纪还小、给不了他身体的想要么？因为苏黎世和莱茵菲尔德的一小时火车程太长了吗？或者只是因为纯粹地对拉基蒂奇没有感觉？哪一个才是莫德里奇的拒绝理由。但似乎正确答案也不重要了。总之他拒绝了，不给予牵手与亲吻的权力。

    那时社交网络还不如现在流行，快速获知一个人近况的常用方式是直接撞枪口般地勇敢拨通电话。莫德里奇的手机号就写在电话旁的记事本上，拉基蒂奇提着话筒，摁下一个个数字，却在最后一个键摁下前放下了它。

    原来青春期的单恋也不是飞蛾扑火的轰轰烈烈，单相思滋生的疯魔和忧郁抗议着说它们要在你的心中有一个地位。假期里通宵的他望着刚升起的太阳，仿佛看到了来自更东边的扎达尔的光亮，好像懂得了这些。但是“懂得了”之后却除了咬唇和落泪，其它什么都不能做。

 

    夏日结束，他升入高中最后一年级，而莫德里奇升入大二。“因为学习变得更忙碌了”，那个留在苏黎世久久不归家的人这么说。而拉基蒂奇，即使在面临升学，也永远要抽出一点空余给他的初恋、他的单相思、但不属于他的莫德里奇。

    “你会去的吧？”前桌丢来一本音乐杂志，封底是他喜欢的歌手的巡演信息，“苏黎世站啊。”

    忙碌的升学生活其实已没有留给喜欢的歌手的出场时间。但“苏黎世”三个字还是牵走了他的所有心思。他知道母亲会让他去看看久未见的莫德里奇怎样了；即使她不会，他还有可以把莫德里奇约出来共享一顿晚餐的手机号；即使他不敢，他还有在一百多万人中偶遇的百万分之一的几率。 _在几十亿人中都能遇见，苏黎世的一百多万相比起来真是轻而易举。_ 他想。

  

   “我今天下午和晚上都有事。明天早上见面可以吗？伊万？”

   “没问题……我明天晚上才回家。”

    “那早上九点半？”

   “好的，早上九点半。在你家吗？”

   “在我家。地址我发给你。”

   “好。”

    他小心翼翼地等到通话结束，庆幸莫德里奇没有提出让他人代领的提议，让他能与他碰面的唯一方式没有被锁死。刚推开门的他又走回房子，把装着围巾和手套的纸袋放回这两天留宿的房间，然后再走出房子，使用演出开始前的一人孤独。

    能去的地方不算多，可去的曾经和家人去过。兜兜转转，最后还是买了本自知不会看完的书，在露天咖啡厅里找了个空位消磨时间。看不下文字时便趴桌放空，拿出小小的手机翻看通话记录。联系人“LM”第一次出现在他的手机通话记录中，不是摁下“通话”两秒后便胆怯挂断的那种，也不是一次没有应答、转入语音信箱的失败，而是一分半钟“漫长”的、真真切切的通话。

    摁着键盘的手指开始变得谨慎，拉基蒂奇害怕一不小心就删除了这唯一的、珍贵的、只有他一人视为的甜蜜。

    想着莫德里奇的他没有注意时间的流逝，差点就在相思中错过了演出开场，仿佛这趟出行的目的其实是为了见一面莫德里奇。

    而演出也不尽人意。晚到的拉基蒂奇只能站在人群最后；开场时间过了半个钟也不见歌手登台；主角晃着身子走到立式话筒前、大家知道他的迟到是因为醉酒；唱了两首歌后，台上的人开始乱发酒疯，引来观众的一片嘘声；最后场馆还戏剧性地停电，所有人愤懑离场，等待日后的退票补偿。

    闹剧般的演出提早了一个半小时结束，弄得往留宿地走的拉基蒂奇一阵心烦，心想这不该是他难得的苏黎世之行的开头。他想要的是一切顺利，演出顺利，会面顺利，然后留一份莫德里奇也在的好回忆给未来。

    _算了，还是赶快回到住所，睡个好觉，尽早把这页翻过去，准备好书写明天与卢卡的那一页。_ 正好下一个路口左拐就到了。

    左拐时，往这边方向走来的人撞上了他肩膀。行人嘟囔他不太懂的语言，语气中的不满透露那些或许是异国的脏话。拉基蒂奇说“对不起”，伸手想去揉揉对方的额头，手在碰到额前发丝时对方抬起头来。

    “……伊万？”

    是莫德里奇。他早该猜到的。还有谁的头发能在黑暗中也闪闪发亮，除了更金的拉基蒂奇的头发。

    “我……” 拉基蒂奇手足无措，没想到明天的见面被提前放到了狼狈的今时此刻。

    “去看演出的吗？”莫德里奇倒猜得准。他从大衣口袋里拿出门票，在拉基蒂奇面前晃了晃，继续说：“我也要来的。不过刚才有点急事，所以……”

    _急事？是和男朋友在一起吗？_ 拉基蒂奇忍不住去想。

    “……所以为什么出来了？不是还没结束吗？”

    说起这个拉基蒂奇还心有不快，“谁能想到今晚要演出的人会在开场前酒醉呢，而且场馆还停电了。”

    莫德里奇点头，倒不惊讶和生气，犹豫了一会儿后，转换话题地问对方接下来有什么安排。在得知拉基蒂奇的行程是一片空白后，他提议去酒馆。

    未满十八的拉基蒂奇只能小口小口地喝啤酒，看着身旁的莫德里奇仿佛早已习惯般地将烈酒往喉咙里浇。他忍不住又去想，莫德里奇是不是有过很多这样在酒馆里洒脱放纵的夜晚，而那些晚上又是谁在他的身边，在走出酒馆后他们又去了哪里。去了他明天要去的莫德里奇的家吗？床单上是否留下了印记、诉说着他不愿听到的故事？他突然有那么一秒，产生了厌恶莫德里奇的情绪。也只有那么一秒，他发誓。

    见身旁人在发呆的莫德里奇突然笑了一声，拿过放在拉基蒂奇面前的今日新买的书，伴随着酒气开始读了起来。男性作家书写的青少年男性爱情故事，细节描绘得暴烈与露骨，毫不掩饰地直接写器官的名称与赤诚的幻想，和烈酒、和莫德里奇的声音混在一起，共同逼迫拉基蒂奇在酒馆中羞耻地面颊泛红却又无处可藏。

    他把莫德里奇搀扶走。发着酒疯的人完全告别了平日冷静的模样，对着身旁的男孩背诵刚才念读的那些直白语句。拉基蒂奇脸红着，内心却又突然泛起一股心酸：只有在这种时刻，莫德里奇才愿意再与自己近距离接触、才愿意再去聊那些关乎爱和性的东西。

    他们像两个漫无目的地、在冷夜中行走的疯子，一个因为喝酒而变傻，一个因为单恋而凌乱。好在也不是真的漫无目的，莫德里奇被酒精填满的大脑中还有一处位置留给回家的路线。

 

    “咚”——一身酒味的人砸在家门上，张开双臂，嬉笑着说钥匙在他口袋里。

    拉基蒂奇慢吞吞地靠近，手伸进莫德里奇大衣的口袋，谨慎得迟钝。

    钥匙旁还有纸质票，今晚的演出的。莫德里奇察觉到，笑声突然中断，抬起一只手臂遮挡眉眼。

    “他的现场一直很烂……”打了一个嗝，莫德里奇继续，“我之前就——知道。所以，我才不会去，才不会去，才，不，会，去。”

    拉基蒂奇抬眼，不知道酒醉的莫德里奇又开始新一轮的什么胡言乱语。他没有理会，只是安静地拿出钥匙插进锁孔。

    “啊伊万你到底有没有在听我讲话？！”莫德里奇握住他拿着钥匙的那只手，瞪圆了眼睛问。

    “有……有……”

    “我说，我才不会去那个谁……的演唱会。”

    “我知道，你说他的现场很烂，我知道。”

     莫德里奇只有在这种时候才会放下防备。拉基蒂奇自私地凑近。

    “我去是为了看你啊。知道你会去，我就买了票，不然谁会去看那个混蛋的演出？！为了看你啊，伊万·拉基蒂奇……啊，笨。”

    语毕，他屈起右腿，用膝盖顶撞拉基蒂奇的膝盖，在酒精的放纵下忘记控制力道，顶得对方吃痛地叫了一声。

    “哎？！很疼吗？等等，对不起，伊万。”莫德里奇跪在拉基蒂奇身前，抚摸刚才受到攻击的膝盖，“对不起，对不起，对不起……”

    拉基蒂奇手忙脚乱，自己还没从那句“为了看你啊”中缓过来，就要处理眼前这个乱来的酒鬼。他难得地在莫德里奇面前笑出了声，将他扶起，说没关系。反正他从莫德里奇这里获得的伤也不是第一次。

    莫德里奇扭转钥匙，语气豪迈又好笑地说：“走，进去，我给你擦药。”

    然而酒鬼一进屋就坐在餐桌边开始趴睡。任凭拉基蒂奇怎么说“这里冷，还是去床上吧，卢卡”，莫德里奇也不愿。他说他不要睡觉，他有话要说，等他酒醒之后。

    “等一等，就等……一……等……伊万。很快的。很快。真的。很快！”

    然后莫德里奇倒头继续睡。

    坐在对面的拉基蒂奇推开椅子起身，寻找来毯子披在莫德里奇身上。他顺便在小小的公寓里转了一圈，通过物件推测对方的生活。 _都是单身的模样——_ 他松了口气。摆在书架上的香水瓶也让拉基蒂奇放心起来——咖啡豆和朗姆酒的混合味。看来莫德里奇身上的咖啡味来源于此，而不是有个在咖啡店打工的男朋友什么的。

    _香甜的酒鬼。_ 他走回莫德里奇身边，嗅到留在对方衣物上的香味，忍不住想。

    脑中一直绕着“为了看你啊”这句话的拉基蒂奇也不愿睡，也不愿莫德里奇早睡。对方说让他等等，他就愿意，总之是能睁着眼不浪费共度的每一秒就好。他拿起被丢在沙发上的一支笔，把那句“为了看你啊”写在今天刚买的书的扉页，下面还有日期，还有“苏黎世”，还有酒馆的名称，还有一场闹剧演出的过程记录，后来又记录了自己的少年心思，把整个扉页当作了日记纸。

    写到临近末尾时，对面响起椅子与地板摩擦的刺耳声。“我清醒了，伊万！”莫德里奇大声喊，小小的屋子发出回响。然而号称清醒的、起身没多久的他又迅速扶着桌子边缘支撑身体。

    “卢卡……”

    “不——”莫德里奇拒绝了即将走过来搀扶他的拉基蒂奇，扶着桌子，走到拉基蒂奇身边的位置。

    注意到拉基蒂奇正拿着笔写着东西，莫德里奇伸手就要扯过对方手中的书。

    而拉基蒂奇当然不让。

    “我想看……”他撒娇了。莫德里奇有什么时候撒娇过，也就这种时候了。

    “不行……”

    “有什么不行的，你喜欢写什么……我还不知道吗？”

    _就这么容易被看穿吗？_ 但拉基蒂奇还是摇摇头，坚决地拒绝。

    莫德里奇看对方一脸严肃，最终也还是软下了态度，松开了手，拉开拉基蒂奇身旁的椅子坐下。

    他直起腰，却不说话，一直盯着对面储物柜上的剪刀，突然说：“我想剪头发。”

    “等等，不要，卢卡！”拉基蒂奇把要起身的莫德里奇拉回原位，“你喝醉了。”

    “我没有——”当然有。莫德里奇叉着腰靠在椅子上，因为没剪成头发而嘟嘴不满。

    接下来又是沉默。拉基蒂奇想要扳过对方的肩膀，问拒绝的原因，问为什么说想要看他，为什么不回去，为什么逃避见面。但和莫德里奇共度的这个夜晚已经耗去了他太多的勇气，他最终还是没敢主动开口。

    他怀疑要等到天亮才能等来莫德里奇的清醒，但能怎样呢，除了等待，没什么可做的。好在莫德里奇没有让他太过煎熬，在遥远的天亮前终于结束了放空。

    倒在桌上的莫德里奇拉过拉基蒂奇的书——这次对方倒是疲惫得懒得争执——勉强清醒地阅读扉页上的字。

    同样也倒在桌上的拉基蒂奇偏过头，试图看拿起笔的莫德里奇在那一团黑乎乎的细小文字旁写了什么。

    ——“ _Lukita_ _已阅_ _:D!!!!_ ”

    合上书，莫德里奇把它推到主人面前，“我看完了，伊万，嘿嘿。”

    “嗯。”拉基蒂奇忍不住第一次对他翻了白眼。

    似乎真的清醒了的人伸手抚上拉基蒂奇的金发，许久后手指往下游，摸着柔软的颈部，等到摸够了才开口。

    “……我不想成为你的负担。”

    “你没有……”

    “你有。你和那个和我告白的小孩一样，一定想过要来这边上学——就为了我。我不值得，伊万。”

    “也……不全是。”

    “你看，你坦诚了吧？嗯？你有很多地方可以走，而不该因为一个人而去某一处。不该那样做。”

    他继续说，说拉基蒂奇现在是过度热忱的孩子，害怕距离恋爱中的各种不确定，所以总想要跟在恋人身边。这样很不成熟，但也不该被批评，因为他还是个孩子，这是太多人都经历过的心事。某一天他总会长大，他会不再害怕，他可以容许分离，但现在在这种关键的时刻，莫德里奇不想成为拉基蒂奇要去考虑的负担。

    而拉基蒂奇只懂摇摇头，反复要求莫德里奇给予“你是不是喜欢我？”这个问题的答案。他只想听这个，这才是一切中的最重要。苦口婆心的莫德里奇抵不住，讲了一大堆道理后自己也厌烦，最后皱着眉干脆地回答“是，我是喜欢你，伊万”。

    “……那就在一起。”拉基蒂奇的声音里是委屈又是欢乐。

    

    莫德里奇想自己今晚他妈的一定是酒喝了太多，不然怎么会就这样冲动莽撞地答应了交往请求。不过他还是同拉基蒂奇约定好了，不要让恋情影响生活，不要为他去改变任何，不要让他成为干扰未来任何一个决定的因素。

    他同拉基蒂奇讲这些时，两人在暖烘烘的被窝里脚勾着脚。拉基蒂奇专注地望着他，含糊地回答好，也不知道有没有真正听进去。

    算了，某一天对方会懂的，他也不想好为人师地指导对方长大。莫德里奇拉暗床头灯，说睡吧，明天会带拉基蒂奇去周围转转。

    而男孩哪里能睡着，他的精力甚至足够支撑到北半球冬季的日出。拉基蒂奇伸出手，尝试搂抱莫德里奇，手指终于贴上对方的肩膀时，颤抖着觉得这不是真实。

    “可不可以告诉我，你也有私欲，也想要我留在你身边，卢卡，可不可以……告诉我？”

    试图入睡的莫德里奇睁开双眼，面对着的是拉基蒂奇那荡着眼泪的双眸。

    他不是圣人，不必永远都想着为别人好，当然能够有私欲，当然也想求一个圆满的、二人时刻黏连的恋爱故事的结局。但他深知自己不能说，只要一说出口，拉基蒂奇必定又奋不顾身地要去完成他的心愿。

    拉基蒂奇突然懂得了。他凑得很近，手指搭上被莫德里奇自己咬红了的嘴唇边缘、描绘他的唇纹，然后再靠近一点，干燥的唇吻得轻盈却认真，将对方不愿说出口的愿望妥妥地吻进自己的心中。

 

    次日醒来时他不见理应在被窝中的另一人，留在餐桌上的便利贴说莫德里奇现在在外面买早餐，“保证没有弃你而去:D”。便利贴旁边是他昨天买的书，凌乱的扉页被涂涂改改，莫德里奇把昨晚最后的那句“他喜欢我？”的问号改为了句号，完成了拉基蒂奇的初恋，然后又加了一些新的字。他清醒时的字好辨认得太多：

    “ _只要你永远不受干扰地探索自己，永远爱你自己，永远爱我，我也会永远爱你，无论在哪里。无论你是莱茵菲尔德的那个小男孩，还是走到很远的已经成熟的男人。_

    “ _该死的，我真的很爱你的热情。_ ”


End file.
